1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of designing a template pattern, a method of manufacturing a template and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imprint lithography is proposed as a pattern transfer technique in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-303503). According to the imprint lithography, a template (mold) having a device pattern is in contact with an imprint material layer such as a resist so that the device pattern is transferred to the imprint material layer.
However, the imprint lithography has the following problem. Specifically, when a template is separated from an imprint material layer, a defect is generated in a pattern of the imprint material layer.